


Hang man

by annella_grace



Series: Hangman verse [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella_grace/pseuds/annella_grace
Summary: Ronan rarely paid attention in class, unless it was Latin. Recently he had taken to distracting Adam when he was bored. At first Adam had been annoyed. Lately though? He didn't mind so much. Having Ronan Lynch's undivided attention felt dangerous. It gave Adam a thrill everytime those sharp eyes turned his way.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Hangman verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Hang man

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this at all. Literally typed it on my phone and posted it on a whim. *shrugs*

Ronan rarely paid attention in class, unless it was Latin. Recently he had taken to distracting Adam when he was bored. At first Adam had been annoyed. Lately though? He didn't mind so much. Having Ronan Lynch's undivided attention felt dangerous. It gave Adam a thrill everytime those sharp eyes turned his way.

Today's distraction was in the form of hangman. They had played a few times before. Lynch liked to have the word or phrase being something vulgur just to get Adam to guess it. He liked making Parrish swear. Ronan was very creative with his swearing, much to the disappointment of his brother. Sometimes the phrase they would be guessing would be in the form of a conversation. A clever way to basically pass a note in class. Adam thought the game was kind of stupid.

They were in one of the rare classes that Gansey wasn't in with them. They sat at the back and didn't really talk to any of the other students much. Adam wasn't blind, he knew how Ronan felt about him. Lynch wasn't subtle about his affections towards him. Adam hated how much he loved the attention. As usual with anything important, Adam over analyzed his feelings towards his best friend. Did Adam only like him because Ronan showed interest in him? Would it ruin their friendship with each other? What would Gansey or Blue think? He no longer lived with his abusive parents but what if his father found out? And most importantly, in Adam's opinion, why hadn't Lynch done anything about it?  
Adam had decided to test the waters, so to speak, about a week ago. Just subtle touches that lingered or a look that lasted a bit too long. He flirted a bit with Ronan just to see him blush or smirk. Ronan flirted, looked, and touched right back but never initiated or made a move to do more. Adam was starting to think he has read it all wrong. He was brought out of his musings when Ronan slid the paper they were writing on back across the desk at him. Ronan had correctly guessed Adam's phrase, which was a quote from a poem they had been assigned in Latin earlier that day.  
Adam nodded at Ronan indicating he had gotten it right. Ronan smirked and slid the paper back towards himself. He tapped his pencil against his bottom lip thinking for a moment. Adam took this time to admire Ronan's features, something he had only recently allowed himself to do. Ronan glanced at him from the corner of his eye and they held each others gaze for a moment before Ronan smiled at him and began to write on their hangman paper. Adam always got a thrill when Ronan smiled at him like that. Not a smirk or a snarl, but a true smile. They were rare for Ronan and it made something in Adam light up everytime he got that smile directed at him, like a secret only for him.  
Ronan slid the paper back to him, purposely grazing his fingers along Adam's and letting them linger before withdrawing his hand. He looked nervous, and wouldn't meet Adam's gaze. Adam turned his attention to the hangman game on the paper. Ronan had clearly written a question. The phrase was rather long for what they usually wrote. Adam thought for a second before deciding to start by guessing vowels to help narrow it down.  
The boys passed the time for a bit by Adam writing down his guesses and Ronan either putting the letters in the right spot or grinning when Adam got one wrong and adding a body part to the hangman. The bell for class was due to ring any minute and Adam still hadn't figured out the clue. His hangman only had 3 more chances ir Lynch would win this round. Adam wanted to finish the game, he hated that they didn't share their next class together. Getting desperate he write down the letter Q. Ronan gave him an exasperated look before whispering, "seriously Parrish? A Q? ".  
Shaking his head fondly, Ronan added a leg to the hangman figure. Adam snatched the paper back and glanced quickly at the clock. There classmates were all shoving books into their bags and the teacher was reminding them of their homework assignment. He looked down at the clue and tried to think. The first word was definitely will. As Adam looked at the note he realized there could be only one phrase that fit.  
"Will you go out with me?"  
Adam looked up to find Ronan looking at him already, a serious expression on his face.  
Adam opened his mouth to speak,"Ronan..I-"  
Just then the bell rang and everyone began filing out the room to their next class. Adam quickly packed up his belongings. Neither boy said a word as they walked to the classroom.  
" I ..ugh.. my next class is this way." Adam said nervously, gesturing to the hallway behind him.  
Ronan snorted," yeah I know Parrish "  
Adam gulped and nodded." So, I'll see you after class? You still up for giving me a ride to work after school?" Adam couldn't look at Ronan. He felt butterflies in his stomach. Neither one mentioned the hangman note.  
Ronan mumbled a "sure" in response as he nervously chewed on his leather bracelets before turning around and walking in the opposite direction.  
Adam made his way to his next class. He sat at his desk, took his notes, and participated in class but the entire time, his thoughts were on the note in his pocket.  
Was it just a game? Did Ronan mean it? If he did mean it and Adam said yes, then what?  
By the end of school that day, Adam was equal parts excited and nervous to see Ronan. He made his way to the parking lot. Lynch was already there, leaning against his BMW, looking like every fantasy Adam had ever allowed himself to have. Steeling his nerves, Adam shouldered his backpack and walked to the car. Ronan rounded the hood and got in the driver's seat without so much as a word. Adam threw his bag in the back and got in the front seat.  
They drove out of the school lot in silence. Adam waited til they were at a red light before turning in this seat to look at the other boy.  
"I think I figured it out." At the confused look Ronan gave him, he clarified," the hangman game, I mean. I figured out the phrase you wanted me to guess."  
Ronan looked back out at the road, fidgeting as he said," is that so? Well then Parrish, what did it say?"  
Adam realized right then what it was Ronan wanted him to do.  
He laughed, a real full bellied laugh that made Ronan turn and look at him with a grin.  
" you absolute bastatd Lynch. Will you go out with me?"  
Ronan smiled, " why Parrish, I thought you'd never ask."  
The light turned green. Ronan and Adam leaned towards each other. Adam closed his eyes and felt more than heard Ronan whisper yes before their lips met. Adam didn't know if they kissed for a minute or an hour. They didn't pull away until the car behind them honked. Ronan sat back and began to drive again. Adam slowly opened his eyes. He glanced at Ronan. He couldn't stop smiling as he reached out and linked their fingers together. Ronan smiled and squeezed his hand as they drove off.  
Adam couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this care free and happy. Maybe hangman wasn't such a stupid game after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this is based on how my 1st boyfriend and I got together at 16. Mostly I was just bored.
> 
> *this is now going to be a series of one shots all in the same universe* edit:4.16.20


End file.
